


If You Are (Not) With Me

by Folk_melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folk_melody/pseuds/Folk_melody
Summary: He wakes up one morning and her body is cold like ice. She does not wake up.What is life if he can not live it with her? Oh, what he wouldn’t do to hold her in his arms once more.He makes up his mind. Hewillget her back.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	If You Are (Not) With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [cheesyficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter) for beta-ing this for me!

_A prophecy is made by Sybille, the local woman claiming to be a seer, "A boy, born on the first day of the year, shall enter the kingdom of the dead, for his love." No one_ _pays attention to the old hag._

* * *

After five sons, Arthur and Molly are blessed with a son again. He is named Ron, for he brings joy wherever he goes. The child grows, with five brothers and one sister, always feeling overshadowed by them. He is carefree yet wise, blunt yet loyal; he is full of love. 

They send him to the academy, following the old tradition where he shows his talent for music. When Ron plays his lyre, he can calm a storm, divert rivers from its course; such is the power of his symphony. 

Seventeen springs come and go, and the boy becomes a man. He decides he wants to see the world. Taking nothing but the blessings of his parents and his dear lyre, he starts his journey. He does not know what awaits before him but he is eager to find out. He _will_ soon find out.

* * *

Seasons pass in a blur. Ron goes to various places, learning new things about the world everyday. 

In the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, he rests under a tree, relaxing his body. He doesn't see it coming, but can only feel the flesh on his shoulder become pierced by an arrow and he lets out a loud cry. The blur of a bushy haired woman coming towards him is the last thing Ron sees before darkness consumes him.

Ron opens his eyes blearily. Trying to look around the place he is lying in, he notices a bow and a quiver full of arrows around the corner. His shoulder hurts as he tries to get up. He hears soft footsteps getting closer. He lies down, sleep overtaking him.

* * *

Her name is Hermione. She is an orphan unlike him, trying to survive by hunting animals. She is bossy, knowledgeable and simply beautiful. He has never met a woman like her before. He likes her.

He stays with her even after the wound is healed. They spend time together, with him playing melodies only for her ears and her teaching him to use bow and arrows.

A spring goes like this; they are happy with each other's company, and they are in _love_.

* * *

One night, she lays her head on his bare chest and looks up at him, "Did you know that you have something on your nose?"

Ron tries to wipe the dirt with the hand not wrapped around her waist. "Did I get it?"

She shakes her head, extending her small hand to his face, "May I?"

He silently nods, mesmerized with the way her brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Hermione wipes the dirt and smiles at him. He kisses her and she enthusiastically responds.

At that moment, he knows this woman would be the one he would spend the rest of his life with, the one he would go to hell and back for.

Fate smiles at the cruel irony, if only Ron knew how that thought would come true.

* * *

They get married one summer solstice, with the moon as their only witness. Exchanging garlands made of lilies, they ask for Hera's blessings. They vow to love and cherish each other for eternity. Holding each other's hands, they promise to always be together. Gazing in his blue eyes, she promises to bear his children and shield him from harm's way. He kisses her palms, promising to provide for her and protect her in any way he can. They vow to grow old with each other and overcome any obstacles the future may hold.

Theirs is a marriage of equals.

Fate watches silently as they walk towards their future, to the inevitable.

* * *

He wakes up one morning and her body is cold like ice. He checks for her heartbeat, alas it stopped. He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her body, repeatedly calling her name. She does not respond. Clutching her peaceful face between his palms, he cries and cries. She does not wake up. Clarity strucks him, she is _dead_.

The funeral is small. Only him and a wildcat attend it. He buries her with the same hands that used to cradle her face lovingly. He does not stop crying.

* * *

Ron picks up his lyre the next day and starts playing it. His heart aches for her. He pours his heart out, singing about his beloved wife. He tugs the strings of his lyre, playing a tune so heartbreaking, the Gods and mortals weep at his loss. 

What is life if he can not live it with her? Oh, what he wouldn’t do to hold her in his arms once more.

The head priestess of Aphrodite's temple comes out listening to his sorrowful song. She advises him to go to the underworld. Surely Hades could understand his hurt. After all, Hades himself has to be separated from his wife for half a year.

He makes up his mind after that. He must get her back. He _will_ get her back.

* * *

And the journey begins.

Ron starts his journey, only with his lyre and an arrow of Hermione's as a token. After crossing seven seas and thirteen rivers, he finally arrives at the gateway to the underworld. Closing his fingers on the obolus, he takes a deep breath and takes his first step in the kingdom of Hades.

Crossing the river Acheron is easier than he thought. He sits on the bow wordlessly and Charon starts rowing. Charon does not speak to him or even look at him. Reaching the opposite side, he steps out of the boat and gives a single obolus to Charon's already extending hand. He still has a long way to go ahead of him.

The three headed dog becomes a putty in his hand after hearing the tune he plays. Putting Cerberus to sleep with a lullaby, he makes his way to the throne room, to make a deal with the God of the dead himself.

Bowing before him, Ron starts to play his lyre. He pours his heart, his love, and all his grief into the music. He sings about the emptiness he feels without his beloved. He sings about the promises they made and the promises that were broken.

Persephone holds her husband's hand tightly. With tears in their eyes, they look at each other and the decision is made.

* * *

Hades grants his wish and Ron can have his wife back. He is allowed to fetch her soul and take her back to the land of mortals. Hermione will follow him on his way back and return to her body when the sunlight shines on her. There's only one condition - he must not look back or call out to her until they reach the earth. If he does, she must stay in the land of the dead forever.

Ron bows again and accepts.

He walks back, pursuing a different path than the one he came from, taking step after step with his head held high. Doubt lingers at the back of his mind; he cannot hear her footsteps nor her breathing. There is no clattering of rocks, no crunch of dead leaves beneath her feet. Surely he would at least feel his lover's presence. Alas, there is no indication of her following him.

Hades would not lie to him, would he? He wouldn't be so cruel to give him false hope. But the Gods will do anything if it provides entertainment for them. He shakes his head, trying not to think about the implications of that thought.

A war wedges between his heart and his mind. He wants to believe Hades so desperately but his heart does not. He only wants to see his wife again, kiss her forehead and spend the rest of his life with her. What if Hades is just playing with him, observing him like a caged mouse. Maybe he will laugh at his foolishness when he finally reaches the land of living and cannot find her!

The intrusive thoughts don't stop coming. But, he is the husband of Hermione after all. Hermione, who is strong and curious, which strengthens the resolve. Ron thinks about the future he can have once they are reunited. He tries to keep looking forward, to not turn back. " _This is a small price to pay for getting her back_ ," he reminds himself.

The temptation is big but his love for her is much bigger.

As he nears the door to the mortal world, his heart starts beating fast. The urge to look back at her is strong, surely he could peek; he wouldn't be breaking the only condition he was given, would he?

" _No,_ " he tells himself. He would not look back, not give in to the temptation. He would not be able to forgive himself if something happened just because he could not wait to see her again.

He takes the last step and makes his way out into the sunshine. He closes his eyes, bracing himself to finally, _finally_ see her again. And then he hears the voice he thought he would never hear again. "Ron?"

He looks back at her. "Hermione," his voice breaks.

Hermione hugs him tightly, her ears pressed on his heart. "I have missed you, my love," she says.

He kisses the top of her head. "I have missed too."

"I can't believe you came for me," her eyes shine with tears, holding nothing but love for him.

"Why wouldn't I? You promised to grow old with me, remember? I am holding you to it," he gives her a watery smile.

"I love you," she says and kisses him.

He kisses her back and murmurs to her lips, "I love you too."

* * *

They are young and happy. Time goes on. Two springs later, they have a daughter. They call her Rose, for she is the proof of their love for each other. Every night, Ron plays his lyre and sings for his daughter. Elated, he praises all the Gods for blessing him with this joyful life.

They sleep in each other's arms, with Rose in the middle, a smile on their face, feeling content.


End file.
